Machining work pieces through the use of rotating cutting tools, especially those rotating at high speeds, can cause a large build up of heat in the workpiece and cutting tool. To combat the heat build up, it is known to provide a fluid to the cutting tool and/or workpiece to cool those elements.
Many cutting heads, however, are not configured with a fluid passage or other way to direct fluid to a cutting area. Generally, the cutting heads are secured to a tool holder, or optionally, to a machine spindle directly using a screw. In such a case, the screw prevents provision of fluid towards the cutting region of the cutting head from the machine spindle because the screw is not provided with a corresponding channel for fluid. Such cutting heads eliminate or restrict the ability to use fluid during a cutting operation for cooling or chip-removal purposes.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated within the figures to indicate like elements. It is intended that the embodiments and figures disclosed herein are to be considered illustrative, rather than restrictive.